The Orb
by ck3712
Summary: The Titans meet the new villain in town and get in a battle, but Starfire gets blasted out of the sky. Next thing she knows, she's back at the tower with hiccups and an orb. What is this strange orb? Read to find out! Post TIT. T rate for suggestive theme
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody!**

**This is my first Teen Titan fanfic piece! I wrote it like a year ago, but didn't feel like posting it then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

I have a secret. So does Robin. We share a secret. We don't dare tell a soul. We shared it one night. I cannot describe it. It was something…personal. Something the others might frown upon. That's why it is a secret. I cannot say what it was. I can, however, tell you our parting words before he left the room. He said, "Let's never tell anyone about this." Then I responded, "We won't tell anyone."

It's been about a week since that night. I have kept to my word. It appears that he has, too. It's not that we are together. No, that happened much before; back in Tokyo. Everyone knows about that. It seems they have expected it much before we even recognized it. I distinctly remember Cyborg saying, "Well, it's about time." on top of that building. It's been months since Tokyo.

Since then, we've settled back in our tower. We're not doing much now. A few crimes here and there, beating all our old foes over and over. Nothing new. Okay, so Robin and I have gone out a few times. A couple movies, some pizza, maybe. Nothing too big.

Right now, we're just hanging out. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy are playing video games. Raven and I are meditating. Not much. Then the alarm goes off, and Robin brings the system on screen. There has been a robbery at the bank. A new villain has come to town. "Titans! Let's move!" And off we headed to the scene of the crime.

When we got there, one of the walls was blasted wide open. A man stood in the opening. He was young; a teenager almost. He was tall, a little built, black hair with yellow-blond streaks through it. He wore a black outfit. His left hand was electrically charged while his right held a bag of money. He was the robber.

He turned his head to us, then said, "Ah, if it isn't the Teen Titans. So nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Robin walked up to him and said, "Who are you?"

"Well, since you don't know me," He flipped something from his hand, "My card."

Robin took it and read it aloud. " 'Storm Cloud. A villain. Master of, or, studying the way of the lightning bolt. I'm also really good at football.'" Robin then gave him a strange look.

"Hey, I may be a villain, but I'm not heartless. Even we need to know when to be honest."

"Too bad you're committing a crime. Now we have to put you behind bars."

"Not if I defeat you first." He zapped at Robin. Robin rolled out of the way and said, "Titans, go!"

Cyborg shot at Storm. Storm dodged it and charged the puddle at Cyborg's feet, shocking Cyborg. Beastboy ran as a lion toward Storm, but Storm made lightning explosions at his feet, and Beastboy ran back; a scared little kitten. Robin threw two boomerangs at Storm. Storm lightning-sliced them open, then threw a net over Robin. When Robin tried to get out of it, the net shocked him.

"Aagh!" He shouted.

"Robin!" I shouted.

"I'll be okay. Finish him off!" Then the net shocked him again.

I shot laser eyes at Storm. He summoned a storm cloud under his feet and he used it to fly to me. He shot bolts at me, but I blocked them. We kept shooting at each other as he got closer. Finally, we were at hand and hand, struggling against each other in the air.

I began to speak. "You hurt Robin!"

He spoke back. "Oh, did I do that? Did I hurt your shrimp loser boyfriend? Well, boo, hoo."

"He is _not _a loser! You hurt my friends! You hurt Robin! How could you?"

We pushed apart. I blasted at him with anger. He dodged them without effort. _How dare he!_

"I'm sorry Starfire, but I have to do all I can to survive."

Finally, he hit me with a blast. As I fell, I heard Robin shout my name.

"Starfire!"

I heard an explosion. I could only force my eyes open for a short time, and saw Robin running towards my landing point. I hit the ground and everything went black.

**So, what did you think of the first chapter? I know it's a bit short, but I didn't want to get carried away and have one r e a l l y l o n g chapter! I want you guys to enjoy it...without absorbing too much at once.**

**Well, nothing left to say except...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Strange Object

**Hiya!**

**I know that looks wierd. You don't have to remind me. By the way, when I wrote this story, I pictured what it would look like as an episode. That's why it's not very descriptive. Maybe I'll make it into a comic and post it online! It'll be a similar user name, just a different site. I'll have to draw it out by hand though. I don't know how to use the digital drawing thing on deviantart. Hey, what if someone else does the pics for me? Yeah. Okay listen. If you are good at drawing the Teen Titan characters and settings on the computer and have a good idea of what to draw for this story, PLEASE let me know. I would love to have good looking pics for the comic rather than photos of my hand drawn artwork taken by my phone.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Next thing I knew, I could hear voices. First I heard Cyborg. "Her heart rate is normal." Then Raven. "Her breathing's okay." I struggled to open my eyes; I could only manage to flutter them. Then I heard Beastboy. "Shh! I think she's waking up!" Finally, I managed to open my eyes and saw Robin.

"Starfire, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Yes Robin. I can hear you." I turned my head to my left, then my right. I'm in the recovery room. I could tell because everything in the room was white. "Where are the others? Are they okay?" I said softly.

"The others are fine. They're right here. Are you okay Star?"

"Yes, I'm," Suddenly, I felt a throbbing pain at the back of my head. "My head hurts."

Robin handed me a cold blue sack. "Here's a bag of ice." The cold felt nice against my skull.

"So, you had quite a fall there. Knocked you out. We sent Raven to take you home while the rest of us went after Storm. You've only been out for twenty minutes."

_Fall. Fall. I fell. I was blasted. I was fighting Storm._ Suddenly I sat up and looked to Robin. "Where is Storm? Did he get away?"

Robin laid me back down. "No. He didn't get away. He's on his way to prison right now."

"Good. May I please go to my room? I would like to finish my rest in there, if that is okay."

"Sure. Do you think you can walk it by yourself?"

"I think so."

I sat up, turned, and stood from the bed. I wobbled on my first step and almost fell over. Robin put his shoulder under mine.

"Maybe I should help you, till you get your balance back." I simply nodded as he began to escort me to my room.

As I lay down in my bed, a sudden _hic _noise came from me. Then another, and another.

"Sounds like you caught a case of the hiccups when you hit your head. You stay here. I'll go get you a glass of water." then Robin left the room.

More hicscame. _Hic hic hic hic. _I tried covering my mouth, but they just kept coming. _Hic hic hic hic. _Then Robin came in with a glass of water. Cyborg and Beastboy followed. They were carrying trays of food.

Robin set down the glass. "Here. This should help cure those hiccups." He said.

"And if that don't work, some ice cream is sure to do the trick!" Cyborg set down his tray.

"Fruits and berries always worked for my hiccups." Beastboy informed.

"Thank-_hic_-thank you. You're all-_hic_-you're all very kind."

As I reached for the glass of water, I went into a fit of hics. _Hic hic hic hic hic hic hiccup!_ Then something just popped out of my mouth and landed in my hands. It was an orb of some kind.

"Whoa." Cyborg exclaimed.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked.

"Do you know what it is Starfire?" Robin asked me.

"I've never seen-_hic_-seen anything like it before." I answered.

Cyborg looked up at me from the orb. "Is it slimy?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's, _hic _smooth, and soft. Almost squishy."

Beastboy poked it. "Cool. Can I have it?"

Suddenly, I felt very protective of this strange orb. "What? _hic._ No! _hic._" I said.

"But, I wanna play with it! Please?" Beastboy pleaded.

"No. Starfire's right. We need to find out what it is before we do anything with it." Robin said.

"Yeah. Who knows? It could be a time bomb waiting to go off." Cyborg added.

"Oh. Yeah. That makes sense. Heh heh." Beastboy rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go run some tests on it!" Cyborg said.

Robin gestured his hands toward the orb. "Starfire?"

I looked at his hands. Inviting. I held the orb back. "Maybe I should go ask Kaira first. She might know something." I suggested.

Robin lowered his hands and nodded. "Good idea. If it came from Starfire, then she'll better identify it than we ever will." He nodded again. "Go ahead, Starfire. You go see Kaira. We'll stay here in case of alarm."

"_hic_ Okay. Be back soon." I flew out the window and headed to Kaira's house.

**So how was it? Was it awesome? I bet it was awesome.**

**What do you think the orb is? Give me your best guess! I wanna know what you guys think.**

**I would like to give thanks to my first reviewer of this story! Qoheleth, you rock!**

**Okay, enough of my jibber-jabber.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Unexpected Results

**Hello everybody!**

**Here is chapter number three! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

Kaira is a good friend of mine from Tamaran. She is also what you would call a Tamaranian Physiologist and also is considered a counselor here on Earth and back on Tamaran. She was called to live here after that chrysalis incident, so whenever I have questions about certain changes or symptoms I experience, I go to her. I also go to her if I feel like talking of sorts. She appears as a human guidance counselor to any strangers, but I know exactly who she is. She was once my counselor when I was little. Since then, we've been best friends.

When I arrived at her house, I rung the doorbell. She answered almost immediately.

"Starfire! So good to see you!" She said.

"Kaira!" We hugged.

"Please, come in." She gestured inside. I walked in.

She closed the door behind me and escorted me to her couch. "So, what brings you here? I haven't seen you in so long."

"Well, I-_hic_-I was wondering if you could tell me what this is." I handed her the orb. "It-_hic_-it popped out of my mouth when I went into a fit of hiccups."

She studied the orb carefully. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Well, do you-_hic_-do you know what it is?"

She handed the orb to me and moved to her bookshelf. "I believe I have read about this somewhere before."

She took out a book, opened it, skimmed some pages, then threw it behind her. Then another, and another. After about five books, she came down. She took a book off the top of the pile she threw down. She flipped some pages, then she stopped and read some.

She reached over and checked my forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever. That's out." Then she placed the book on the floor next to the couch and pulled another book from the pile.

Flipped some pages, read some, then asked, "Have you eaten any spicy foods lately?"

I shook my head. "No-_hic_-no."

"Well, then it's not a bomb. And thank goodness, too! Am I right?" She allowed herself a chuckle.

She placed that book on top of the first and took another off the stack. She flipped a few pages, read some, and then she gave off a sudden squeal.

"Ooh! For this one, I have to look into the orb and determine what it is by what I see inside. Like a fortune teller's crystal ball."

She placed the book open on the coffee table in front of her. "Let me see the orb."

I hesitated. I didn't want to let it go. Like I had to protect it for some reason. But Kaira's my friend. I can trust her, can't I?

I then slowly handed the orb to her.

"Okay. Now, before I begin, I must ask you: is this the only one?"

I was about to answer, when I went into another fit of hics. _Hic hic hic hic hic hic hiccup!_ Then a second orb popped out of my mouth.

"Well, that answers that question. Here." She handed me the first orb. "Hand me that one. The fresher, the better." I handed her the second orb.

She looked to the open book and read some more from it. Then she looked into the orb closely, gazing into it's center. Then she looked to the book again.

An expression formed on her face: confusion. Then she spoke. "I-I'm not sure if I'm reading the orb right, so I need to ask you something." She looked to me with a serious face. "And I need you to answer me honestly."

She paused. "Have you been in any-_how should I put this_-private activity in the past couple weeks? Remember: I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

There was silence. Should I tell her? Tell her of the secret Robin and I share? I didn't know if I could. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. But Kaira's my friend. I've known her since I was little. We never kept anything from each other before. Why should I start now? I didn't know what to do.

"You can tell me, Starfire. My profession as a counselor requires my word to keep what my clients tell me in confidence, no matter what it is."

That got me curious. "In confidence?" I said.

"Yes. It means that I can't tell anyone what they said. Whatever they say to me is between me and them. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

I think I can tell her. She's my friend. She's sworn to secrecy. What more convincing do I need?

I opened my mouth, but I can't seem to form the words. So instead I nod. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"There. Now, doesn't that feel better?" I nod once more. "Now, you don't have to answer this one, and if you don't wish to answer, just shake your head. Who was it?"

Now I feel obligated to tell her. If she knows the truth, she might as well know the complete truth.

"Robin." I say simply.

She gave me a knowing look. "I had a feeling it was him. How are you two doing, by the way?"

Well, at least she's trying to ease the tension. And it's working. "We're doing okay."

"Good. Good. Now, about your orbs."

She looked into the second orb once more, looked back to the open book, then to me. She was smiling this time. Why was she smiling?

"I don't know whether you'll take this as good news or not, but this news makes me smile. I always wanted to give this sort of news to someone. And now I finally get to!"

"Well?"

"Oh, right. Starfire, you are going to be a mother!"

I started from my seat. "_hic-_what?"

"Look! This one looks just like you!"

She handed me the orb. As I looked into it, I could see that she was right. It looked just like me when I was a baby. I was baffled.

Then I realized. I needed to go home and talk to Robin about this. He needs to know the result of what we shared.

I stood from the couch and made my way to leave. I paused, then I turned to her and said, "Thank-_hic_-thank you."

"Anytime." She replied sweetly.

I walked out the door and flew back home.

**So, what did you think? Was it amazing? Horrible? Something in between? Tell me!**

**Thanks again to Qoheleth for giving insightful reviews! It means a whole bunch to me!**

**Well, until next time,**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Discussion

**He peoples! Wazuuuuuup? (Waits for high five) Come on! Don't leave me hanging!**

**This is the discussion scene between Starfire and Robin. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

On my flight back to the tower, I couldn't help but think about what Kaira had told me.

Children.

I could hardly believe it. Then I remembered something. Maybe that's why I felt so obligated to protect them. It was a maternal instinct.

Children.

I couldn't figure out whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, it could be good for us. Give us a sense of patience and responsibility. On the other hand, we might not have the time to take care of them. Especially considering the fact that we have to keep the rest of the town safe.

Children.

How am I going to tell Robin? How am I going to tell the others? Will I have to tell the others? I'm sure Robin and I will figure it out when we talk it over.

Finally, I'm safely back in my room with the two orbs, or, eggs, I suppose. I went to my closet, took out some spare blankets and pillows, and arranged them with the eggs near the heating vent. They're probably going to need to stay warm.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I quickly settled myself under my covers and said, "Come-_hic_-come in."

The door opened and Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy walked in.

"Hi Starfire. How are you doing?" Robin said with sincerity.

"I am-_hic_-I am fine, thank you. My head doesn't-_hic_-doesn't hurt anymore." I replied.

Robin turned his head. "You haven't even touched your water."

"I just got back actually. I was gone-_hic_-gone a long time. I just settled in when you knocked."

"Oh."

Cyborg started to say, "Well, did you-" But then he turned his head and saw the eggs. "You got another one?"

I nodded. "It-_hic_-it took me by surprise too."

"Well, did you find out anything?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"No, they're not bombs."

"Well, what are they?" Robin said.

"And, more importantly, can I play with them?" Beastboy added.

Cyborg slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"No, Beastboy. You-_hic_-you can't play with them."

"Aww!" Beastboy slouched in disappointment.

"Well, what are they?" Robin said again.

I hesitated. I can't tell the result in front of Cyborg and Beastboy. This is between me and Robin right now. We may end up telling them later, but right now I need to talk to Robin alone.

I turned my head to the others. "Um,-_hic_-will you two please leave the room? I need to speak to Robin alone."

"But," Cyborg began.

Raven suddenly appeared and said, "Let's go."

"Raven!" Beastboy said.

"They need to talk alone. About what, I don't know, but I can tell it's important. If they feel the need to tell us, they'll tell us later."

She turned to us and said, "Go ahead. We won't be bothering you two. I'll make sure of it."

Then she pulled on both Cyborg and Beastboy's ears and said, "Let's go!" Then she pulled them out of my room.

I stood up and put up a sound barrier, just inside the walls. Then Robin spoke.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?"

I took a deep breath in, then I let it out. Okay. Here goes.

"Remember-_hic_-remember that night we shared last week?"

Robin gave me a strange look. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I've been think-_hic_-thinking, and, I think we should tell them."

He turned to me. "What?I thought we agreed not to tell anyone!" I was afraid he'd react like that.

"I know! But we're not going to be able to keep it from them forever!"

"It was only one time! They won't find out after one time!"

"Yes, they-_hic_-will!"

"No, they won't! They won't find out if we don't tell them!"

"They're going to find out one way or another, Robin!"

Then I went into another fit of hics. _Hic hic hic hic hic hic hiccup!_ A third egg popped out of my mouth. Then came silence as I stared at this third egg. This one looked just like Robin. Then I thought of something.

I held out the egg. "Do you know what this is?" I said with a calm, steady voice, "When we shared that night, we got this as a result!"

He looked to me. "You mean,"

"Yes. It's an egg. And so are the rest. You're going to be a father."

"Wow." He sat on the bed and hung his head in defeat. "A father. I had no idea Starfire. I'm so sorry."

We sat there in silence. Finally, I broke it.

"We need to tell them." I waited for him to respond. He looked to me.

"Okay." He said with a nod.

I put down the sound shield and collected the other two eggs in my arms. Robin stood up and held the door open for me as we walked out of my room. We headed for the main room junction.

This is it. We're on our way to tell the others what we shared. Then we'll tell them that these are eggs. Our eggs. Our future children. We are going into parenthood. Are we ready for this? I'm not sure. Even for heroes, this is a big leap. Another whole chapter in our lives. Another whole book, even. Are we ready for this? I guess we'll figure it out when we talk it over with the others.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "You feeling better Star?"

"I am, thank you."

Raven spoke next. "Why are you bringing those out here?"

Then Beastboy stood. "I know why. It's because she's bringing them to me to play with after all!"

Cyborg slapped Beastboy on the back of the head again. "Ow! Stop that!"

"No, Beastboy. You still can't play with them."

Beastboy sat back down.

"Then why'd you bring em' out?" Cyborg asked.

I looked to Robin, and he nodded. Though his voice was quiet, his nod said, 'Go ahead Starfire. Tell them.' I attempted to give him a look that said, 'Okay.', but I found it more difficult to do than using my voice.

I turned back to the others. "There is, something I need to tell you guys." I said as I took a seat in a soft chair.

**Sooooooooooo...what do you think?** **Please tell me!**

**For those of you who are curious, I didn't write how Starfire tells everybody what happened between her and Robin because it would be too inappropriate...and I'm not quite sure how to word that sort of confession without going into...details. I don't think Starfire really knows the name of what she and Robin did, so she would have no choice but to describe it.**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Unfairness

**Hiya people! How's it going?**

**So, I feel like staying up right now so I can post this chapter for you guys. Yeah, I don't have much to say, so...**

**Disclamer:I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

I don't know how I did it, but I did. I told the others about the secret Robin and I share. It was very difficult, but they finally understand what I have been trying to explain to them for a half an hour. The right words to explaining that sort of thing aren't easy to find.

When I finished telling them of our secret, I knew there was going to be at least one question.

Cyborg asked the first. "So, when did this happen?"

"About a week ago." I answered with as even and not nervous voice as I could muster.

Then Beastboy said something. "So I wasn't going crazy when I was the only one hearing bumps in the night." _Oh, no! He wasn't supposed to hear anything! That's why I put up a sound barrier that night! _but upon further thought, _Oh, wait. Beastboy has "ears like a bat". That is probably why he was the only one to hear anything. _Then I let out a breath.

Then Raven asked a question. "So, what does that have to do with those?" She pointed at the eggs cradled in my arms.

"Please forgive me for answering a question with a question but, do you know what these are?"

Cyborg looked at them. "Uh, giant, stress balls?"

I shook my head. "Look closer."

Both Cyborg and Beastboy stood up and took a closer look at them. Cyborg spoke first. "Whoa." Then he looked up to me. It seemed like he could see straight through my eyes and into my front most thoughts, because then he said, "_Oh._" Then he stood up straight, understanding the seriousness of the entire situation.

"This one looks like a little mini Robin!" Beastboy said as he kept poking the third egg. Then, processing what that meant, he stopped poking and said, "Wait, you mean-" He pointed at me. "and this-" He pointed at the eggs. "and you-" He pointed at me and Robin. "..oh, gross! And I touched it too!" Okay, so it was more like stammering. I had to stifle a giggle.

Then Raven made a comment. "So, they're eggs?"

I nodded.

"How long until they hatch?" Cyborg asked.

"I have no idea. It could only take a couple of weeks. Then again, it could take as long as a few months."

"What are we supposed to do with them til' then?"

"I believe we are to keep them warm somehow."

"How?"

"We could get an incubator." Robin suggested.

"Yeah. We'll need one for each though. Those eggs are too big for all of them to fit in one incubator." Cyborg said.

Then Beastboy asked something. "Well my question is, what are we gonna do with them after they hatch?"

That's been my question this whole time. Ever since I first discovered they were eggs. I was afraid to suggest this, but, "Maybe we could care for them. Raise them ourselves."

"No," Cyborg said, "We're heroes. The crime we fight comes at unpredictable times. We wouldn't have time to take care of them ourselves." Cyborg said. I was afraid of that.

"I'm sorry Starfire. But we're not in a good position to take care of them." Robin said.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. "But we can't just let them die! That would be unfair to them! They deserve a chance to live!" _They deserve a chance to be raised by their mother and father and friends, to know their parents and learn who they are, to be part of their family! This isn't fair! Why do they have to die?_

My tears fell and I continued to whisper to myself, _This isn't fair, this isn't fair _as Robin spoke to me. "We're not gonna let them die." He took my chin with his hand and wiped one of the tears off of my face with his thumb. _This isn't fair. _"We're not?" The tears continue to run down my face. _This isn't fair. _"Of course not. There is another option, you know."

_Wait, there's another option? _I took a moment to think of what the third option may be, but when I have an idea, I started thinking _This isn't fair_ again. I paused some more. "…Can we wait on the decision until they hatch?" _I can't think about this anymore today. This isn't fair. _He wiped my tears again. "Of course, Starfire." _This isn't fair. _"We'll decide then." _This isn't fair._ "We can wait." _This isn't fair._

**So , what do you think? Was it awesome? Was it less than awesome? Was it totally horrible and you never want to read my writing again? Be honest. It's okay. I can handle it. Just don't overstate it, ok? I hate it when people over exaggerate how bad something is. It's like, okay, we get it. You don't like whatever it is you don't like. You don't have to explain your passionate hatred for it. It's annoyig. No one wants to hear it.**

**Hmm, maybe I should start a blog...**

**Anyway, thanks to the guy/girl who reviewed my last chapter. I really do apprectiate the comment. Keep 'em coming!**

**That's all for this chapter, so...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Broken Family

**So how's it going, readers?**

**Here is the final chapter of this story. Wah! Sorry it had to end so soon, but that's just how it has to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

The first day was horrible. I'm surprised I even got through it. I still can't believe it happened.

We bought three incubators. We plugged one in. After it was warmed up, we put the third egg inside it. Then we warmed up a second incubator and put the second egg inside it. I held the first egg in my arms as we waited for the last incubator to warm up. Robin came up beside me and looked at the little person inside as I did in awe. I kept calling it nicknames and saying "Kuchikuchikoo!" over and over again. I was so excited for becoming a mother, even if I wasn't going to be taking care of them myself. I just couldn't help thinking, _I made this. Robin and I made this little bundle of life._

Just as I laid my head against Robin's shoulder, I heard a drip. I lifted my head, we looked over, and the third egg was gone, leaving mysterious liquid in its place, dripping from the incubator. We turned to the second incubator, and saw that the second egg had a depression in it, with the same liquid overflowing at its rim.

They unplugged the incubators as I cried on Robin's shoulder. The two eggs have died. The first one remains. We decided it was best to keep it in a nest of soft blankets and pillows, kept away from the heating vent.

It was set where I could keep an eye on it. That day was the hardest of them all for me. I cried for hours in my room. When I was done crying, I just sat there on my bed, curled up into a little ball, staring at the egg across the room. I had to keep my eyes on it so nothing else bad could happen. I couldn't imagine where I would be if something happened to this one too.

I couldn't sleep a wink that night. I just kept sitting there, staring. I stayed up for about three days, staring at my egg. My friends tried to get me to eat or sleep or move. They once even tried to push me off of my bed, but I didn't budge. They kept telling me that I shouldn't be carrying on the way I am, that I need my nourishment and rest, but I kept on staring. Finally, after the fourth day of nothing happening and Robin telling me how little chance there was of anything else bad happening, I finally gave into my growing fatigue and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling great and had breakfast just like normal. The egg was still there. Robin was right. If anything else bad was gong to happen, it would have happened by now.

Because of this information, I got through the next few weeks easily. As days grew into weeks, the egg also grew, as well as form a shell on its surface. Sometimes, at night, as I tried to sleep, I would stare at it, wondering what will become of it. Then I would fall asleep, and dream of possibilities for its future. Some dreams were so scary that I would wake up at night. Others were strange, ones that I couldn't understand. Others still would be wonderful, sometimes even make me smile. One of my dreams suggested that they would one day see my home planet. I would be the one to show them. When I woke up from that dream, I thought, _Maybe that will happen one day_.

Three weeks had passed since the egg popped from my mouth. I woke up and stretched my arms as I stood from my bed. I yawned, then I walked over to the egg and said, "Good morning, little egg. How are you today?" The egg wiggled a little in response. That was weird. It never responded before.

Then I realized. It must be just about ready to hatch.

I quickly made my way to the main floor junction. Everyone was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating their various plates of breakfast. I walked up to Robin about to take a bite of his eggs when he saw me beside him.

He put down his fork. "Good morning, Starfire," he said, "How are you this morning?"

"I am fine, but you must come with me, quick! The egg is about to hatch!"

It seems everyone else had understood what I said as well, for they all rushed to my room, following closely behind me.

We all huddled around the egg and watched quietly in awe. The egg was wiggling and squirming. Finally, a crack formed on its shell. The crack became longer and longer until a foot managed to break through. Then another foot broke through. Then a hand. Then another hand. Then it managed to stand up, only for it to plop back down again, causing a crack to form up the center of the egg. Finally, the rest of the shell fell apart, revealing an adorable baby girl. Scratch that; a beautiful baby girl.

"Wow." Cyborg said.

"I've never seen a baby hatch out of an egg before, and I've seen a lot of eggs hatch in my life." Beastboy commented.

I picked her up, wrapped her in one of the blankets, and cradled her in my arms. "She's beautiful." I said.

"What should we name her?" Robin asked.

Name? I never thought about names. Hmm. What would be a good name for her? I took a look at her. Her hair was curly, red and brown mixed together. I looked into her eyes. They looked just like Robin's. Only, there was something different about them. They had a glow to them. Like smoldering embers left from a wood fire. Then I thought of the perfect name for her.

"Ember."

The little girl clapped her hands and giggled just then.

"Looks like she likes it." Robin said with a smile.

"That will be her name then."

"I think we need to take a family photo." Cyborg said.

"Oh, yes. Definitely." I replied.

They cleared out an area of the room for the photo. We decided to get it taken by the window. I stood to the left of Robin, holding Ember in such a way that she would be facing the camera. Robin and I gave a soft smile. Cyborg took the picture. The shot printed out of the camera, and he aired it out and set it on the counter for the picture to develop. Once it was developed, Robin wrote the words, 'Ember and family' and then the date at the bottom of the picture.

"So, now what?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we, give her a new home?" he suggested.

I looked to Robin. Is that what the third option was? My thoughts were confirmed when Robin said, "I know just the place."

I put Ember in a basket with a note attached to the handle. It reads her name. Then I flew off with her, heading in the direction of the address Robin gave to me. When I got there, I carefully placed the basket on the stoop. Then I picked her up from the basket, looked at her, said, "Goodbye, Ember." hugged her as I finished, "I'll miss you. I want you to remember that I will always love you." then placed her back in the basket. I tucked both the photo and an envelope under the blankets. I gave Ember one final kiss on the forehead. Then I knocked the door. The light inside came on. I knocked again, to make sure they heard it, then flew back to the tower. At least she will have someone to take care of her. She will be safe. Maybe one day, I'll even get to see her again.

**So, what do you think of the story? Did you like it?**

**Now, because this story ended so soon, I do plan on making a sequal for it. I just need to find the time and inspiration for it to happen. So you're probably going to have to wait until summer to read it. I'm sorry, but in these final weeks of school, I really need the time to buckle down and get all of my homework finished and my classes up to passing grades again. Wish me luck!**

**Now, with nothing left to say,**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Sequel Messege

**Hi peoples! It's me! This is not a chapter. This is a…notice, I guess. I am posting this message for all of my Orb fanfic readers because I might be ready to post the first chapter of the sequel. But there's a problem. I have no idea what to name it! Here's where you, the readers, come in. I want you to give me as many ideas for naming the sequel to The Orb.**

**Before you start brainstorming, you need to know a few things about how the sequel is going to go. This is just sort of a generic preview of the actual thing. First off, the story will be from Ember's point of view. Second, it will take place about fourteen years after the ending to The Orb.**

**That is all of the story I am willing to give away publicly. I know it's not much. If you need more info, PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Plus, I'm still not quite sure where this is going to go outside of the main idea of the story, so I won't be able to tell you everything.**

**So, send me some of your name ideas for the sequel! I really have no idea what to call it! The sooner I get some ideas, the sooner the first chapter of the sequel will be posted! I love you all!**


End file.
